Once gone, but now found
by HeartsBurstIntoFire17
Summary: Set after New Moon. Edward left Bella and never came back. But what if after 15 years of waiting Bella comes back but this time to save her Edward and his family.
1. Chapter 1

**-All the characters in this story of course belong to the great Stephine Meyer, not me.**

**Story:**

Edward/Bella

Romance

EPOV

It has been 15 years since I left my mate and the love of my life in the forest floor of Forks Washington. Never did I think that by leaving her I was actually hurting her. The day I left, was the day I felt like I was re-dying all over again. To then add to the pain and sorrow in my dead unbeaten heart, I found out that she died that same week. My family and I didn't't go to her funeral or see her grave, they and I both knew that I wouldn't be able to handle it if I did go. But when I heard about the news I cried and wept tearless sobs of sorrow and grief. I screamed and tore my room apart. It wasn't't supposed to happen like that! She was supposed to live her human life to the fullest! She was to be happy and die when she was old and gray! Not so young, not my beautiful mate. I locked myself in my room and never left it. Even when I had to hunt I went alone, I never went with any member from my family. I couldn't't be able to look at anything without thinking about her. When I closed my eye lids for even a second I would see her angel like face over and over again, it was the sweetest nightmare any man or in my case any vampire man to witness. I was always reminded of my once beautiful Isabella. I now regret what I did to her. I wish and pray every single moment of my eternal life that she would someday forgive a soulless, heartless creature like me, because I could never forgive myself for doing what I did to her.

To see her beautiful face, eyes, hair and body again. To kiss her lips and tell her that I still love her, that I never stopped that I wasn`t strong enough to ever leave her again because it has already killed me again to not be without her now. I just pray now that if I should die, if God could grant a heartless cruel creature like me to see my beautiful angel again. To hold her one more time and be able to see her once more before I went to the pits of hell would be a gift that I would treasure for all of eternity.

But as of right now I couldn`t find it in my mind to care if I lived or died. We, my family and I are in Italy with the Volturi. They took us, more like captured us from our own home. For a reason I do not know of. And for a reason that I do not care to know. But I couldn't't find it in my dead heart to care, but when I looked back at my family I saw all the women wrapped up protectively with their mates. I flinched, and my dead heart was full of pain and sorrow again. Usually I was numb but when I looked at them I felt it, I felt that pain that not even Jane`s power could cause. A broken heart, which will never mend not until I saw her again not until I was able to apologies to her and serve at her feet as a servant to her. I couldn't't help but wonder if I was to die today or not, all I really lived for was until the day that I get to be with my love again. To feel her in my arms again. To make things right, to tell her that I still loved her throughout these miserable 15 years.

I felt guilty for my family to be here though. I didn`t want them to get hurt. I didn`t want them to lose their mates like I did. They knew what it did to me, I didn`t want them to go through that same pain that I felt. They didn`t deserve it, I would gladly tell the Volturi to leave them be and to let them just kill me. I`m sure they`ll agree to my choice of reasoning. It would at least give me some peace if i knew that I gave my life for them so that they could be free and happy.

_'Edward no, we wont leave you. We are a family and we stick together. No matter what.' _Alice thought. Oh how I disagreed with my lovable little sister. I couldn`t even begin to understand how they thought that I was still apart of them. I shut them out completely when I left my mate. I knew it was my choice to leave her, but it didn`t mean that I would like it. I never talked to them, never looked at any of them without flinching and I couldn`t even be in the same room as them because I thought they hated me for what I did those oh so many years ago.

*BANG!*

"Hola ladies and gentleman, nice to see you all again." Wait a minute; I know that hair, that voice, those eyes that I once fell in love with.

"Bella?" I was in complete shock but also in complete awe for what she just did and how beautiful she still looks. She truly was my angel. She never changed. But what how huh? Is that even possible? But when she looked at me again, her eyes they weren`t filled of hate like I thought they would be. They were filled with another type of emotion. One I could not understand, I saw love and protection in her big beautiful pool like brown eyes. But why? She didn`t even look afraid about the fact that she was standing in a room full of strong monster like vampires. She didn`t even look afraid to be here, she looked more like she had the power to kill every single one of us. By why? I thought Bella was a human. Or maybe I was wrong all this time.

"Hello Edward."

**-ok this isn`t finished there is going to be another chapter, but i need reviews in order to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

It has been 15 years since **HE** left me. I knew he was lying when he said he didn't love me anymore. I would've stopped him, but what my eyes saw my heart didn't feel. I still don't know why I couldn't just force myself to look passed all the bullshit that he was lying about. My mind forced my heart to believe every word that he said to me that night.

It`s like my brain wanted to convince my heart that he truly didn't love me, that they used me as a human play toy. But what they didn't know was that I wasn't human. When he left he took my heart with him, I was going to tell him that I wasn't human just like him but he never gave me the chance. He left before I could even attar a single word. I never stopped loving him though, nor did I even have the will power to stop. He was- no he is my mate. And of what I have learned of all these years of living is that you never fall out of love with your mate. That's how I knew he was lying when he told me, but it didn't mean that it still didn't hurt me or my heart when he said it.

I didn't try and look for him or his family. I was in fear that they would get angry for seeing me again. I never grew mad at him for leaving though. I was hurt yes and I missed him with all my heart of course, it`s just that awful night when he left I went home into my room and cried my eyes out. The next morning I tripped over my floor bored. For some reason one piece of the wood floor was ajar, I pushed it open to observe what was inside. I cried like a baby for what I saw. That was the day I realized that he didn't leave because he didn't love me anymore he left because he thought by leaving me, he was protecting me. But he didn't realize that I didn't need that protection like other humans did. I wasn't weak or fragile or even easy to kill for that matter. I still regret never truly telling him what I was.

That is until I got a little vision on my hour glass. It was one about the Cullens. It only shows me danger that is to happen, and this was danger that was going to happen to the people that I loved dearly like a family. It was the Cullens captured by the Volturi, about to die. They still look the same as always, never changing just like me. I remember him telling me about the Volturi, they were known for creating rules for the rest of the vampire kind. And if they didn't't follow that rule or even if you stepped out of line with them, then you would die. They are ruthless killers; I only knew them because they killed most of my kind. They killed my parents and as of that I will get my revenge back on them. But I must first focus on the Cullens right now. I won`t let anything happen to them. Not if I had anything to do with it.

***calling on the phone***

_'Hello?'_

"Yes hello, I need a direct flight out to Italy please." I got some business to take care of.

_"Yes one minute, please hold."_

This was the chance to save them and this gave me the chance to tell the man that I love that I still loved him and that he`s never leaving me ever again, not without me by his side at least.

**(A few hours later in Italy)**

Here I am in one of the most beautiful countries in the world and I have to go and kick some vampire's asses. Great. Note the sarcasm. Well here goes nothing.

As I enter the castle, I am instantly hit with the scent of vampire`s. I follow the scent in which the Cullens were lead. I picked it up quickly and followed it to these giant doors. Well it show time everybody.

**1…2….3…..**

***BANG!***

"Halo ladies and gentlemen. Nice to see you all again." I acted like I wasn`t nervous or scared because I wasn`t. I wasn`t afraid that I was in the same room as tons of strong killing vampire`s, I was nervous that I was in the same room as the Cullens. I haven`t seen them in years how do you expect me to feel.

"Bella?" ohhh that voice, I haven`t heard that in years. That beautiful velvet voice oh how I missed him. I turned to look at him, to show him that I wasn`t mad at him, that I never was. I was very much surprise to seen that emotion that I use to see so many times from him. I just saw complete love, also confusion and worry. He was most likely confused as to why I was still alive because apparently I am suppose to be six feet under, but surprise I`m not! But he must be worried because here I am in a room full of killing vampire`s and completely out in the open to them. But what he didn`t know was that I have a back up plan up my sleeve. It wasn`t just all winging it you know.

"Hello Edward." Oh how I missed saying saying his name.

"What...what are you...how are you...huh." Wow didn`t think vampire`s could get dumbfounded.

"It`s me Edward. I`m alive." I said with a smile on my face.

"But..."

"ENOUGH!" Everything was quite after Aro said to stop.

"Isabella, sweetheart how are you. How I haven`t seen you in so long. How is your family?" *Growl* That of course came from me...how dare he talk about them that way like it was some kind of...some kind of joke!

"How dare you! You evil _**human**_ blood sucking leech!" Felix and Demetri both came in front of me to hold me down and hurt me, but before they could even lay a finger on me I threw them in the air and made them crash into a wall.

"Don`t ever try and touch me! Or mark my word I will kill you!" I said while me eyes started to darken. I heard a pained noise to my side and look at the Cullens, they are being pained my Jane. What I did to Felix and Demetri I did to her.

"Don`t you ever try and hurt them again Jane. Because you won`t just be flying into that wall again you`ll be somewhere not so pleasant. Trust me." She growled at me but I really couldn`t care less about her at this point.

"Edward! Oh my god, are you alright?" I ran over to them and at his side I lay on my knees to be eye level with him. He saw the worry in my eyes and took my face into his palms.

"I`m fine Bella. Oh my beautiful Bella...I am sooooo sorry you will never know how sorry I will be for what I did to you." In his eyes I saw that sorrow and grief that I never wanted to see from him ever again.

"Shhhhh Edward. Don`t be sorry at all. We`ll talk about this later while I know that you and your family are safe." He reluctantly nodded his head and we stood up.

As I stood up again, I then looked at the Volturi and saw them looking back at me with wonder but also anger. They knew now that I was more powerful then them, they knew now that I was more then willing to be able to kill them all at any time. At my own very will if my mind should process the thought to. But as I lean back into my mates chest and his arms wrap around me protectively again, I couldn`t help but think only happy thoughts. Never did I think that I would be back with my mate again. But as we leave from the Volturi, I know from now on that I won`t leave him not even if he told me to. But when I look back into his eyes as we walk away I see in them that he doesn`t want me to leave either I see that exact love that I saw once before. And I knew then that he still loved me.

"Now we can talk."

**-ok this is the second chapter! So give me that love in those reviews and I`ll trade you for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-OK I hope you guys like this next chapter, and please review at the very bottom thanks!**

**BPOV**

_"Now we can talk"_

"Bella, we are so unbelievable sorry. If it is too much to ask, can you find it in your heart to ever forgive us?" Carlisle said.

"I…..I don't know." I couldn't help but say that, it was hard not to be a little upset about the fact that your own family left you for 15 years and never came back! I don`t even know if they still want me to be with them, in there family that is. But I didn't hate them that much was true.

"We understand." But as I look at all their faces again, I still see all the people that I fell in love with as a family. But I had to just answer one question, maybe two, but that's all. And then I could decide if I could fully forgive them or not.

"May I ask one question Carlisle?"

"Of course dear." Well here goes nothing.

"Why`d you all do it? Why did you all leave me? You all left, without ever saying goodbye." I wanted to control the emotions that where bound to take over but it was hard. I could tell Jasper felt what I was feeling because he looked at me with pain and sorrow.

"We didn't want to! Bella please believe me when I say that I loved you like a sister. I still do!" if Alice could cry tears she would've been sobbing by now. Jasper held her in his arms to try and calm her down.

"Oh Alice, don't you think I missed you? I knew, from what I found out that Edward made you all leave. But don't be mad at him. I know now that he left and told you all to leave so that you could protect me. But what you all didn't know was that I didn't need that protection that you thought was so necessary for me to have." They all looked at me with confusion in their eyes.

I looked at Edward when I said this out loud.

"I was going to tell you. I was. But you never gave me the chance to, you left before I could even tell you." Edward looked at me with confusion but I still saw sadness because I was upset.

"Bella what are you? What are you trying to tell us?" Jasper was the one to ask me this question. Of course it was him, he was always curious about me. I knew for some reason that he knew I was different, that I wasn`t human but he didn`t want to say anything I guess.

"Well, that's a good question Jasper. As you see here, I am immortal and don't age. I was able to hurt both Felix and Demetri with a flick of my wrist, well more like a thought. But it`s still the same."

"Bella can you please tell us what exactly you are." Carlisle repeated Jaspers last question.

"Right, well I`m a supernatural." Yeah, that pretty much summed all it up

"A what?" Emmett said confused.

"A supernatural. It`s..." I didn`t get to finish my sentence because Carlisle finished it for me.

"...a supernatural is not necessarily a human but not a vampire either. They have powers, not like us though. They have powers to control, kill, and any other thing you could think of. They`re not as strong as us but they are more powerful enough to kill a vampire." Edward looked at me in awe when Carlisle said that.

"So your a witch." It wasn`t a question more like a statement from Emmett. Did he really just say witch?

"No! those are myths. Just like when they say that vampires get burned into ashes when they step into the sunlight." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Touché Bella." Ha, got ya there Emmett.

After the explaining was over and done with, an exception of Alice never wanting to let go of me or out of her sight again because she missed me soooo much ended up making Jasper having to pry her from me. After all the hugging and emotional moments with Esme and Carlisle, the family went to leave but Edward stayed behind. They said I could come with them of course, they practically begged me. But I did have to talk with Edward and explain and ask more questions to him. As the family began to leave I was on one half of the clearing and Edward was on the other side. I couldn`t really say if it was awkward or not.

"Bella..."

"Edward..." We both said that at the same time and we both laughed at that.

"You go first." He said.

"No you."

"No, ladies always go first." He was still the gentlemen that I knew he always was. And he had that smirk on his face that always made me melt.

"Fine. I just have to ask one question, and then I could have my final answer."

"Ok go ahead." I saw his emotions go instantly calm, not in a relaxed way but a way that he was ready for what ever I was about to say.

"Edward...I just need to know if...if, ***sigh*** if you still love me." I knew I could see it in his eyes but I needed it to come out of his mouth for it to be fully true.

Edward instantly ran over to me in vampire speed and stared down at me. His eyes showed so much deep emotion that I couldn`t help but back up into a tree. He came even closer to me and put both of his hands on the side of my face so that he was caging me in. I wasn`t scared, I wasn`t afraid of him, what I felt with him this close to me was a completely different story. I looked up at him through me eye lashes, I knew that that always did something to him. He leaned in closer to me and put a light kiss on my forehead, he then laid his forehead on top of mine and we both sighed.

"Isabella Maria Swan, I have loved you forever and have never fell out of love with you. It broke my heart to leave you, and it felt like I was re-dying all over again. I know I brought that on myself but I couldn`t help that I just wanted to protect you, not knowing what you were. I always knew you were different, I always knew you were unique, different but a good different of course. And I love you with all my heart. I still do, and I always will. I will never leave you ever again, not until you tell me to. But even until then I will not go away. I won`t give up on you that easily this time, my love." When I heard Edward tell me that, I couldn`t help but cry and a tear that betrayed me had fallen, but Edward kissed it away gently.

"Edward, I never fell out of love with you either. Nor could I ever. You are my mate and as my mate I am suppose to love you no matter what. Just promise me that you`ll never leave me again, please promise me that. I could never take it if you did that again." Edward took me into his arms and hugged me to him tightly, never wanting to let me go and me not wanting to let him go either.

"I will never leave you ever again. I can`t, and I won`t. I still can`t understand how you still love me." I didn`t answer his question I just hugged him closer into me. He took me into his arms bridal style and began to run where our future was to start all over again. And all I did was snuggle closer into his chest and let him hold me protectively as he ran back to his family. I couldn`t help but have a smile on my face for being with my Edward again. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier and I knew Edward noticed that, but I didn`t want to fall asleep because I was afraid that he would disapear if I did. I was in fear of losing him again.

"Go to sleep my love, I promise to be here when you open those beautiful eyelids again. I promise not to let you go either." To show me he promised what he meant he tighten his hold on me to tell me that I was ok to sleep in his arms and that he would protect me, forever. He kissed my lips then my forehead and I let the darkness take over and fell into a peaceful sleep because I was in my mates arms again, finally.

**-ok so I didn`t get that much reviews last time, so if you want another chapter I am going to need more reviews thanks!`**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Ok I hope you guys like this chapter and tell me what you think by reviewing at the very bottom thanks! And all your reviews mean the world to me so please review!

EPOV:

She was still so beautiful, she never did change. But now she is here again in my arms asleep, my angel or my supernatural I should say. But she would forever be my Bella.

As I hold her in my arms and run I can`t help but hear her beautiful heart beat again. It was always a sweat melody to me. Always calming me when she slept and I couldn't. And now that I have her in my arms again I will never leave her again not until she forces me to. But as I stare down at her sleeping form and see that she has a tight grip on my shirt I know that she wouldn't want to get rid of me either.

I follow back the trail to my family's house but as I get closer my Bella starts to stir in my arms.

"Edward, Edward?"

"Shhhh, my love I`m right here don't worry." I kissed her forehead to try and calm her down. She sighed and relaxed into my arms again.

"We`re near the house love. But go back to sleep, I`ll take you right to bed when we arrive." She nodded her head and snuggled closer into my chest, but I didn't mind at all I just held her closer to my chest to make her comfortable.

I entered the house and the whole family was there. Surprisingly I didn't hear my family's thoughts and for that I was grateful, but I was wondering if my sweet Bella was the cause of not hearing the thoughts around me. But I didn't think about it much all I was thinking was to get Bella into a bed and let her sleep peacefully while holding her. I glanced at my family one more time before walking up the steps and into my room. I laid her down gently taking off her shoes and covering her with the blankets, I was going to lie on top of the blankets and let her warm up under them but that wasn't what she wanted.

"No, no Edward stay." She mumbled it in her sleep but I knew that she knew what I was doing, but I couldn't help but listen to her. I got under the blankets with her and wrapped her up in my arms and held her tightly to my chest. She sighed again and held onto me tightly like I would leave her, but I would never again do that.

As her calm heart and breathing slowed I couldn't help but run my fingers through her long brown hair. I looked her face over again never wanting to forget the memory of my Bella. Her face looked so peaceful while she slept I couldn't help but get my protectiveness out again, every time I look at her now I kept hearing MINE! in the back of my thoughts. But I couldn't help it she was, no is my mate and I always had the need to protect her and I will protect her.

I always knew Bella talked in her sleep. It wasn't her fault it was one of her flaws that I loved the most about her. But now she started to mumble and speak.

"Edward…hmmm Edward." She was dreaming about me again.

"Edward! Edward! Please don't leave me!" She was sobbing in her own sleep, and it broke my dead heart. It pained me because I didn't know what to do; I didn't know how to comfort her properly.

"Edward! NO!"

"Bella, Bella love it`s ok I`m right here just wake up." I shook her awake.

"*gasp* Oh Edward." She hugged me tightly towards her small frame but I just held her and told her to relax rubbing small secrets on her back.

"Shhhhh my Bella, shhhh. I`m right here love and I`m not going anywhere."

She whimpered and buried her face into my chest. And it was breaking my dead heart seeing her like this I wanted to protect her from harm but I didn't know how to protect her if she didn't tell me.

"Love, what did you dream? You can tell me you know you can." I wanted her to trust me enough to tell me not force her to tell me.

"You-u-u-u you w-were with me an-and you were leaving, I—I tried to follow you bu-but y-y-you left me a-a-again." It broke my heart seeing her in this much pain I just needed her to know that I would never leave her again ever I needed her to trust me enough when I tell her that I love her and that I will never stray from her side again.

"Oh my poor Bella, don't you ever think about that look at me," I picked her chin up so that she was looking me right in the eye.

"I love you and only you. I don't think that I could have the strength again to leave you. When we were apart all I thought was that I wanted you to be happy and safe, you weren't safe in my world Bella that's why I left. That is what I convinced myself to believe when I left. Then I heard about your death and it nearly killed me. I felt pain that I only felt when I was being transformed into this new life, but when I saw your beautiful face again all that pain was taken away. No one could make me feel happy and loved like you can Bella. Not even Jane`s power could make me feel that pain that I felt physically and mentally when I wasn't with you. I can`t do it again, I can`t leave you, I need you in my life and I am sooo sorry for my mistakes and for all my wrong doings I just wish that you can somehow forgive the monster that I am."

"Oh Edward." She hugged me and kissed me. I couldn't help myself, I kissed her back. Oh how I missed her lips, her warm touch and her loving beautiful self.

I pulled back from her and she whimpered but I couldn't help but chuckle. I kissed her back all the way down to her neck back to make her happy and to also satisfy my need for her.

"We'll continue this later, but for right now the rest of the family wants to have a talk with us."

"Can you hear their thoughts?"

"Surprisingly no, are you doing something to prevent that?" I was honestly curious about it.

"Oh right, I`m sorry it`s the shield that I have since you`re my mate it protects you from annoyance and danger." She blushed but I did love her blush.

"You are my mate Bella you don't have to be embarrassed by just saying it. I love you never forget that."

"I love you too. Now let's go downstairs I feel like I have to get up and walk a little I feel lazy sleeping all day." I hugged her to me by her waist and held on tight all she did was giggle.

"Hmmmm but I want you all to myself still; I don't want to share you just yet." I said into her neck.

"Awwww Edward don't worry you got me all to yourself for the rest of the night. I don't think I can be away from you for a minute so I want to stay in your arms for the rest of the day." She just looked at me from under her eyelashes and looked at me.

"That I do my love. And I will hold you, I`m not letting you go not without a fight." I was only mock serious, I meant this in a way of protection and in a way by meaning that I would fight with Emmett to keep my Bella in my arms.

-So tell me what you think I hope you all loved this chapter the next one will be out soon I promise that and the fact that I haven't updated in a long time. But please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**-This is the next chapter and I hope you all love it.**

**BPOV:**

I got up and changed into one of Edwards shirts because mine got wrinkled and dirty from wearing it all night. Edward didn't mind at all actually he was more than willing to give me his clothes to wear, he said he thought I looked sexy in it.

Edward took my hand and lead us downstairs, it was hard not to but I took my shield off from Edward just in case his family wanted to talk him privately. The family smiled at me when we walked downstairs.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Esme always the mother figure.

"Fine now thank you. I was just a little tired with everything that went on yesterday."

"Well, do you need anything dear?"

"No Esme." I smiled at her and she gave me a hug. I knew that she didn't just give me a hug because I said no but because she wanted to show me her love for me. I couldn't help but not deny one of Esme`s hugs. And sometimes a girl just needed a mother's love. And I have been without a mother in a very long time and it was always nice to get Esme`s confront.

Edward took me back into his arms again and held me close to his chest. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Are you alright love?" I looked up into Edwards eyes and saw the powerful love that he held all for me. Tears sprang in my eyes and I leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to Edward's lips and whispered back to him.

"I`m perfect Edward." I smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. Edward led us to sit on the love seat and pulled me on his lap holding me closely to his chest. But I wasn't complaining. Edward leaned his head on my shoulder and relaxed against me.

"There is way too much PDA in this house." Emmett of course came up with that brilliant line. And SMACK! Rosalie hit him on the back of the head and turned to me.

"I`m sorry Bella." She just smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Oh it's alright Rosalie."

"Rose, call me Rose. Rosalie just seems way to old fashioned." I just laughed at that and agreed.

"So Bella how have you been?" Carlisle asked me that question but looked worried to ask me speaking as the fact that I haven't been all that great.

"Um I`m sorry Carlisle what do you mean by that?"

"Well, we haven't been with you for 15 years I just wanted to know is all."

"Well my past hasn't been that great if that was what you were implying. Wait, I`m sorry for being so rude it's just that I haven't been that good since you guys left."

"You missed us." Jasper made that sound more like a statement then a question. He was properly reading my moods and I didn't mind because I wanted him to know that I loved them all like they were my own family.

"Of course I missed you all. You all treated me like I was a part of your family. Esme you once said to me that you saw me as a daughter in your eyes. You said that you loved me because I made Edward happy. You only wanted your last son to be in love and have someone to love and you said that he was that way with me. You loved me before you even knew what I was."

"Bella, I didn't care if you were human or not. You made Edward happy and that's all I wanted. You made this family complete. You made as all feel a little bit more human with you around even though you aren't human." I laughed at that and so did the rest of the family.

"Bella I would like to speak on my behalf that I am so sorry for the way I treated you in the past. I just hope that if it is too late for us to still be friends?" I smiled at Rose.

"I would love to be your friend Rose. What happened in the past is what it is. It`s over and done with. There's no looking back." She smiled at me and I knew that we were going to be great friends.

We continued with the conversation but never once did the family ask Edward anything, in fear that they would get him mad or upset. I didn't mind I was much grateful that they didn't, Edward told me that he never wanted to talk about his mistake when he left me. Edward was more than content with me just sitting on his lap, his head rested on my shoulder and his arms wrapped protectively around my waist.

"Let`s watch a movie!" Alice randomly yelled out we all laughed but agreed to the movie night. Esme and Carlisle declined to the movie night, saying that they were going to go upstairs. I knew that they just wanted to spend time together alone, I thought it was sweet and wished them and goodnight, because I just knew that I was going to fall asleep by the end of this night.

Edward moved around so that we could get comfortable but without letting go of me. He moved me around also so that I was resting and lying on his chest and so that my head was tucked under his chin. Edward gave a much not needed sigh of contentment and tightened his hold on me. I looked up at him and kissed his chin.

Alice shut off the lights and started the movie, I wasn't going to pay attention to the movie at all and I knew that but with Edward by my side I didn't care. I was just happy to be back with my family, and filled with so much love and happiness again.

**-Ok so this is the next chapter. Please tell me what you think about it and review thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-I know it's been a long time since I even updated this story but I have not forgotten it nor have I neglected it. And since school is coming back I promise to update as soon as possible. But besides that on with the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I didn't pay much attention to the movie since it didn't hold much interest for me. I was interest in the angel that I was currently holding in my arms. I couldn't help but believe that she was with me once again. I thanked any god of person up there that lead me back to her that she was alive and mine again. I wouldn't what I would do if I didn't have her with me. Probably go back to the way I was before I knew she was alive but god knows I didn't what that she was my everything without her killed me a thousand time over. To think that she saved me and my family from near death was hard to believe but to think about her being under attack or in danger broke my dead heart to pieces.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I couldn't help but to run my fingers through her soft smooth locks.

"Mhhhm" she mumbled to me. I couldn't help but chuckle at her incoherent mumble.

I gently picked her up into my arms, bridal style. Careful not to jostle her, I looked down at her tired form and thought that this girl my mate was everything to me, that without her there wouldn't be a meaning in my dull dead immortal life. That I was thankful to any god or people up there that she was with me again by my side protected and loved again. I saw how much I had hurt her when I left but know with her back with me I wasn't leaving her side.

As I gently laid her down on my bed she tightens her hold on my shirt.

"Don't leave." She whimpered to me.

"I'm not love I'm just going to change quickly. I'll be back before you know it." I gently kissed her forehead and she let go of my shirt with much reluctance.

I went into the bathroom and changed in vampire speed so as to get back to her quicker.

Very gently I climbed into bed with her, at first I was afraid that she would get cold sleeping so close to me but she didn't seemed fazed in the least bit by my body temperature. She just snuggled close and fell into a deep slumber, hoping to have no nightmares but even if she did I was always here to chase them away. I held her close to my body hoping that her presences itself can chase my fears away and just like my angel my supernatural mate it did.

As the night progressed I couldn't help but imagine me and my sweet Bella getting married. I don't know what she would think but I always wanted to marry but before I left her it was one the manger thoughts that I had when I was with her. And now that I have her back I want her to be mine in every possible way imaginable.

_'Knock, knock'_

"Alice you know you can just come in but I appericate you knocking for once." I couldn't help the smirk.

"Oh shut it you. But I just came in to tell you that I had a vision." She had a glowing smile on her face I couldn't help but get confused.

"I'm sorry but why didn't I see it. I always do."

"Well somebody blocked it" she said looking right at my Bella.

"Hmmmmm oh well, that what she does she just protects me from some of the annoying thoughts that I don't need to hear." I said looking adoringly at her.

"Ok ok what ever just came in to tell you and the vision was about you and Bella but you can never know."

"Oh how I always knew there was something to everything that involved you sister dearest."

"And don't you forget it. Well anyway have fun watching Bella sleep. I'm glad you finally got you mate back again Edward it's good to see you happy and in love again." I smiled at ,y sister as she left to go and find her mate.

But as I looked down at my Bella for the hundredth time this night I couldn't help but know that whenever she was around that everything will be ok again. That knowing that since I had her that she would make me the happiest man on this earth no matter what she would make me see everything in a whole new light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Ok so that was the next chapter and I know it was a little short but there only be like 2 or 3 more chapters left of this story sad yes but it must be done and if you are still with me then please review and tell me what you think it would me a lot to me if you reviewed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**-I feel like such a horrible writer I haven't updated in like forever for this or any of my stories. I just got caught up in school and annoying people that I forgot to write. But now I'm back, so if I still have my readers out there for me I hope you all review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

Edward looked so nervous today and I had no idea why. I never knew if vampires could get so nervous but apparently they could. Seeing the way he was acting oh they could alright.

"Edward honey, are you ok?" I tried to smooth the worry lines in his face and he seemed to relax a little from my touch.

"I'm fine love, really." I didn't believe him, not one bit.

"Ok." I frowned a little, but I couldn't help to, I wish he knew by now at least he could trust me enough to say whatever that was on his mind that was causing him to be so worried.

As for the rest of the day Edward didn't let up with his worried emotion. I looked to Jasper for some help but he wasn't letting up anything. Apparently Jasper and Alice knew what was wrong with Edward but they haven't told me anything. And Alice, ugh don't get me started on her! She's full of energy then I have ever seen her and I no idea why!

"Alice what is wrong with you? You're acting like an energized rabbit on crack!" Emmett looked at her in curiosity. But that comment caused a couple smacks from Rosalie and Esme. Which it seemed that he wasn't too pleased with.

"Well, Emmett, you idiot I just so happen to know that something wonderful is coming soon and I can't seem to contain my excitement." Alice started to jump around all of a sudden.

"Jasper please learn to calm her down before she says anything." Edward all but hissed at him.

Jasper tried to calm Alice down but every time he tried to send a wave of calm to her she glared at him and he stopped. Smart man, you got to give him that.

The more Edward wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him the more I got annoyed. I couldn't help but be! And I think he knew how annoyed I was getting, he didn't need Jasper's help for that. But I couldn't just sit there and watch him get more nervous and worried and since he wouldn't let me help him I just decided to leave. Once I reached the stairs Edward grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me back towards him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Well since you won't tell me what the hell is wrong with you I decided to go upstairs since you didn't need my help." I went to turn around and leave but he held onto me tighter making it almost impossible to move.

"No, wait come with me." He started to drag me out the house and into the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to go and visit our meadow. I feel like I haven't taken you there in ages." He smiled a bit but that smile didn't reach his eyes, now I was worried again.

Once we reached the meadow I couldn't help but be in awe of it, it still looked the same.

"Wow…..I haven't seen our meadow in forever. It still looks beautiful."

"It doesn't compare to you." Edward was looking right at me and that statement reached his eyes, least I knew he meant it. I couldn't help but smile and blush at him though.

"Mmmm you still have a way with words Mr. Cullen." I smirked at him and he just smiled right back.

"But may I be so polite to ask why are we here all of a sudden?" I was very curious.

He came up to me and grabbed me hands gently into his and started to move backwards into the middle of the meadow.

"Isabella Marie Swan I have thought so long of this moment."

"And what moment may that be?" I was confused and a little nervous.

"About the moment when and where to propose to you." I was in a state of shock. Edward got down on one knee and continued to speak.

"My dear lovely Bella, I love you with all my heart. I have done big stupid mistakes in my long existence but the most painful one I will always remember and will always regret for the rest of my life is leaving you." I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help the one traitor tear that slipped.

"I will always love you. And I will keep this promise to always show it to you for as long as you will have it. And for as long as you want me in your life. You have owed me heart for so long my Bella, since the day we met I felt like I had a soul again, it felt like there was a reason to actually live when I met you. So I ask you here today, on one knee if you will do me the extraordinary honor of agreeing to marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>-I never really leave cliff hangers but I felt like writing one here. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter it means a lot.<strong>


End file.
